Among The Barricades
by Boo112
Summary: What if the Barricades hadn't fallen? And what if Cossette had crept onto the Barricades the night that Marius got injured? How would things be different? : . Enjoy-It. : .
1. Wounded Love Ones

Marius lay unconscious at the bottom of the barricade, his friends crowding round him trying to see to the shot-wounds on his chest and upper-arm the best they could with the little first-aid equipment that they had stored on the barricades.

"Give him some-space!" Ordered Val-Jean. "Get back to the barricades, that's where he'd want you to be, not looking after his sorry-body." The elderly-man told them sternly.

"But Sir we can't possibly leave-him here on the Barricades, his wounded-body will only suffer." Argued Enjorlas.

"I'm sorry Sir but I must ask you to leave and get on with your job, this is not what the young-boy needs right now." Val-Jean ordered.

Enjorlas clearef-off as he headed to the top of the barricades to lead his rank.

* * *

><p>Cossette wandered dreamily around France, just outside of where the barricades stood strong and tall. She knew Marius would be in there, and she was desperate to see the man she loved so much once-again.<p>

It had been like love-at-first-sight for the pair of them, literally. He was young, fresh-faced, strong and handsome, what more could a young-girl dream-for? Especially a young-girl such as Cossette, who's Mother had fallen-ill on the streets, then had eventually died. And her Father, an ex-convict who broke his parole, but was probably the most-caring-man, aside from Marius, that Cossette had ever met in her life-time.

Eventually Cossette built-up the courage to enter the barricades, fighting-off the Soldiers at the Main-Gate in desperation so that she could see her lover-boy. "Ohhh Maaarrriiuusss." She called flirtatiously.

Her father heard her straight-away. "Cossette, Cossette my darling, what are you doing here? It's not safe here, and you know that. You must never come-here again now be-gone, before the dark comes." Val-Jean told his precious-daughter whom he had given so much for. Not only was it dangerous for her to be here, it was also another person to take-care-of, he didn't want her to see Marius led barely-breathing on the dusty-ground behind-him. It would be too much for the young-girl, and she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

"Dad I'm old enough to look after myself, now let me see Marius!" She said, practically having a teenage-tantrum as she stormed forward before noticing that it was indeed Marius who was led bleeding on the ground.

"Marius!" She whispered in shock as the first-tear fell from her eye. "MARIUS!" She screamed before crouching-down next to him and shook-him. "Baby wake-up, please wake-up." She said the shaking became more violent.

Val-Jean crouched-down next to his daughter. "Cossette it's no use, he's unconcsious, we can't do much-more for him now." He told his daughter as he took her arms to stop her from shaking-him. "All we can do is pray to God that he awakes."

Cossette sobbed as she sunk into the frim and safe grip of her father's arms, resting her head against his chest. "But Father, you HAVE to do something, there's nothing-else worth living-for. Mother's not with us anymore, and you're always-here, I'll be all-alone if you don't save-him. PLEASE DAD DO SOMETHING!" She begged her Father before leaning-down and placing a kiss on Marius' forehead before resting her head gently against his stomach.

"OKAY." Val-Jean confirmed in a loud and firm voice. "But we'll have to wait until dark Cossette, he doesn't stand a chance in this daylight, battle hasn't finished for the day-yet, we must wait until the enemies-sleep, it is then, and Only then, that we can make our escape. Do you understand?"

Cossette failed to reply, she just cried.

"COSSETTE DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Val-Jean shouted.

"Yes." Cossette whispered tearfully in reply as she nodded her head.


	2. In The Sewers

That night, Val-Jean gently awoke Cossette from her resting-place. It had been a tearful few-hours for the young-girl and now it was time to fix this mess that they were all in.

"Cossette." Val-Jean whispered as he softly shook-her-awake.

Cossette slowly opened her eyes for her Father.

"It's Time." He told her before he moved over to where an unconscious Marius was led. He lifted him over the back of his shoulders and carried-him as Cossette followed.

"Father, where are we going?" Asked Cossette, slightly frightened.

"The only-place where it's safe around here...you may not like the idea of it young-Cossette, but it's the only-place where I can save Marius...we'll have to spend the night in the sewers."

Cossette gasped, how could he think of such a plan. "But Dad, surely that's no the most healthiest of places to be, especially for an already dying-man."

"I know Cossette, but it's the only-place where we are safe from gun-shots and bombs, because it's underground."

Cossette sighed tearfully. "Okay." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Eventually Cossette, Val-Jean and a still lifeless Marius, reached the sewers together. Val-Jean lay Marius on the floor tiredly with a struggle and Cossette immediately cuddled-up to her man.<p>

"Marius. Wake-Up. Please Wake-Up." She whispered as Val-Jean watched-on. His daughter was truly-in-love this-time around.

Cossette kissed Marius' forehead as she begged-him to come-back to her. He may have been unconscious, but he could still hear-her. There were a few-seconds of silence before a groan was sounded by Marius. It was quiet but audible. "Baby?" Cossette questioned. Marius slowly tried to open his eyes and could just about make-out a blurred-vision of Cossette infront of him, and the feet of a man behind-her.

"Marius can you hear-me?" Cossette asked as she leaned-over him and placed her ont he side of the far side of his neck. She held him-closely as he came-to.

"C-C-Cos...Cossette..." Marius struggled as he attempted to sit-up.

Finally a smile was drawn-upon the young-girl's face. "Yes, yeah that's right." She confirmed as she held-him.

Val-Jean approached the totally in-love couple and crouched-down next-to his-daughter and also leaned-over Marius. "Marius, it's good to have you back with-us. You're still bleeding Sir, we should get you some medical-treatment."

"No, No, I'm Fine." Marius told them breathlessly as he attempted to sit-up. "Ahhh Oww."

"Marius. You must rest. Come-On, I'll have to carry-you to the nearest hosptial." Val-Jean ordered him and was insisting that he got treatment.

"Hosptial? No. No-Way forget-it. Take me back to the barricades, I need to fight, I promised I would. I swore to them I would." Marius argued.

"Nooo Marius, you can't go back-there. I can't loose-you!" Cossette cried to him as her Father tried his best to tend to Marius' wounds.

"You Won't." Marius whispered to her.

"Anyway Marius, you must rest. Come. Over-here, it's dry in this patch." Val-Jean ordered-him as he sat-down himself againt a pole in the sewers. it had been a long-day for the three of them and they were all-tired.

"Father's rather sweetheart, you need to sleep." Cossette said softly to Marius as she ran her hand gently through his hair a couple of times.

"Okay, but you must promise to wake-me if anything happens." Marius demanded, still-physically-weak, but he was insistent upon getting-his-own-way.

"Alright, I promise." Cossette replied quietly. She didn't want to get Marius worked-up. It would do him no good-whatsoever.

"I Love You Cossette." Marius told her behind a pain-filled breath.

"I Love You Too Marius." Cossette whispered in reply before the pair kissed, the liquid of the sewers dripping and echoing behind them.

Val-Jean watched-on as the couple spoke and then kissed and cuddled for a while. He was finding it hard to let his little-baby-Cossette go. But he knew that Marius was a good-man all-in-all. And he continued to observe the pair-of-them until Cossette knelt-down behind Marius and he fell-asleep in Cossette's arms as she held-him closely. The back of his head rested against her chest and her chin rested on the top of his head. Her arms were wrapped loosely-around him, being aware and careful of his battle-wounds. She gently rubbed up and down his good-arm as he slept.

"Your name is Marius Pontmercy. And I'm Cossette." Cossette whispered, remembering the words to the song that introduced them both, 'A Heart Full Of Love."

"I Love You." She stated in a whisper before she kissed his soft-hair then fell-asleep, holding her wounded-man in her arms as her cheek gently-met with the top of his head.

Finally, Val-Jean could rest.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


End file.
